


Inner Demons

by sunalso



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Promptober, Vampires, vampire daisy johnson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 18:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21141224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/pseuds/sunalso
Summary: Future AU. Robbie's hunting in New Orleans, but someone unexpected gets there first.Beta'd by Gort.





	Inner Demons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_marathon_continues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_marathon_continues/gifts).

Robbie ducked into the New Orleans alley. It stunk of spoiled food. Puddles splashed as he plodded through them with his heavy boots. Blues from one of the late-night spots that catered to tourists drifted through the damp air. The artists were too good for the unappreciative people they played to, and Robbie stopped to listen. He straightened up, shoved his hands in his pockets, and closed his eyes.

He focused on the notes instead of the fact he still hadn’t caught the asshole the Rider had him going after. He’d been stealing…wait, no, that’d been the last target. The marks tended to blend together after thirty years of hunting.

A loud scrape sounded overhead. Robbie jumped back, narrowly avoiding being hit by a body falling from a second-story fire escape.

The man crashed at his feet, and Robbie went to one knee beside him. Dead. He rolled him over and frowned. His target. Someone had killed his target.

Feminine laughter came from the same balcony. A woman, clad in black leather, leaped down. Her feet thudded on the concrete as she landed in a crouch. She straightened up slowly until her gaze rose to meet his.

He couldn’t understand what he was seeing. Long, dark hair framed a face with fathomless brown eyes. Eyes Robbie knew. Decades hadn’t been enough time to erase his memory of them.

“Daisy?” he whispered.

“Don’t I get a thank you?” she asked. “I got your mark.”

“You’re the same.” He couldn’t believe the love of his life was in an alley in New Orleans. He couldn’t believe she was exactly as he’d left her. Nothing about her had changed. Every detail matched the images of her he carried with him. The images he treasured.

Her shoulder lifted and fell. “You’re hard to find.”

“I didn’t want to be found,” he muttered. The Rider seethed beneath his skin, trying to reach out to her. “Daisy…you’re the same.”

“You have your demon. I have mine.” Her face shifted, her eyes yellowing and her teeth elongating into fangs. Any regular human would have fled in fear or pissed themselves.

Robbie hadn’t been human for a long time. His blood heated. “Sexy,” he said.

The fangs disappeared as Daisy broke out laughing. God, it’d been so long since he’d seen that smile. “I was going for scary. I could add in a little…” The pavement vibrated under his feet, and the lid to a trash can clattered to the ground.

“Still sexy. And I have a lot of questions, like how, and why, and when, but I think they can wait until after I’ve given you a proper hello.” Until after he’d made her moan and scream. He glanced down at the dead man. “You drain him?”

“Ew. No. I snapped his neck.” She made a face.

Robbie chuckled. “Can I offer you dinner, chica?” He tapped the side of his neck. Her demon struggled to surface. Damn, that turned him on.

A heartbeat later, the air left his lungs as Daisy slammed him against the brick wall of the alley. Her mouth claimed his, the kiss wild and rough. “I’m going to bite you,” she said. “You smell so good, Robbie.” Her eyelids fluttered shut. His jacket tightened around his shoulders as her hands curled where she had a hold of him. She smelled like lilies.

Daisy’s mouth moved from his to kiss along his jaw and down his neck. Her lips pressed to his pulse point.

“You can’t kill me.” He stroked her hair. “Drink.”

Her teeth became fangs, the points sharp against his neck.

Daisy tenderly cupped his cheek. Robbie inhaled sharply as she licked his throat. The bite hardly hurt, but the first strong pull of his blood made him moan. His knees nearly gave out. “Daisy…I missed you.”

Her hand covered his mouth, and he licked her palm as she drank and drank.

The Rider purred in satisfaction.

He had so many things to ask her about, but whatever the answers, she’d found him, and he’d be damned before he’d let her go ever again.


End file.
